


Assassination

by Darkwolves602



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard attempts to foil an assassination attempt on the council and ends up uncovering the truth about Wrex''s past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assassination

Human Systems Alliance Commander and Citadel Council Spectre Jane Shepard stepped into Ambassador Udina’s office deep within the Embassy district of the Citadel, her combat armour freshly polished and her arsenal of weapons securely fastened against her back. She stepped into the Ambassador’s office, the artificial sunlight shining off the silver metallic hull of the Citadel, reflecting off of her fiery red hair. Ambassador Udina sat at his desk, his wrinkled features rising to meet her. “Come in Commander Shepard”

Shepard stepped forward, acknowledging Alliance Captain Anderson standing behind Udina’s desk. Udina motioned for Shepard to take the seat in front of the desk, she accepted it. “Shepard, I have called you here because we have a situation that requires your immediate attention”

Those words quickly sparked Shepard’s interest, never being one turn down a high-risk, on the fringes of the galaxy, likely to end up being suicide kind of mission. “So what is the situation?”

Anderson stepped forward. “As you know, Commander Shepard, the battle against Sovereign all but destroyed the Citadel fleet. But at the same time it left the Citadel races faith in the Council’s strength shaken. This shift of power can have massive political implications across the entire galaxy”

Shepard leant forward, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers, closing her eyes in silent contemplation. She looked up to face the Ambassador and Anderson. “Ambassador, I’m not a politician. Can you just break it down for me?” Always straight to the point, Anderson appreciated her bluntness; he was never one for politics himself.

“To put it bluntly, there are many criminal organisations, both here and in the Terminus Systems, who would welcome such political instability as a chance to expand their influence while the Galactic Community reels from the blow delivered by the Reapers”

Udina took over for him. “The Citadel Councillors have arranged talks in three days, in the hope that a show of solidity and commitment to the cause will stop some Citadel races from seceding from the Galactic Government. I cannot stress how important it is that these talks go ahead”

“We fear that at least one criminal organisation is going to make an attempt on the Council Members” Anderson spoke up.

“I do not have to stress to you the repercussions if such a plot were to be carried out on the Citadel itself” Udina growled.

“Can’t the talks be postponed until greater security can be organized, or arrange the talks at a different location?” Shepard’s military mind buzzed with dozens of contingency plans.

“Unfortunately no, the council cannot allow any show of weakness. These talks must go ahead as a public event if we want the full support of the other Council Races” Udina explained. “Altering the arrangements due to fear of assassinations would exaggerate the Councils weakened state, and force more political pressure against all who will stand beside them”

Shepard leant back in her chair, her weapons clanking against the back of the seat. “Okay. So what do you want from me?” 

 

***********************

 

“So that’s the plan” The holographic blueprints of the Council Chambers hung in the centre of the Normandy meeting room, the blue light of the hologram shimmering against the polished walls. “I will guard the Councillors during the proceedings” Shepard turned to face the Turian. “Garrus, as a former C-Sec officer, I am putting you in charge of monitoring of the cameras from C-Sec Academy” Garrus gave her a nod.

Shepard turned to the only other human occupant of the room. “Ash, I want you to walk amongst the crowd. If you see anyone with so much as a laser pointer, take him down”

Ash nodded in compliance. “Aye, Aye ma’am”

“Wrex-” Before she could finish Wrex spoke up for the first time since the briefing had started.

“No Way Shepard” He spoke bluntly.

The loose skin of the Krogans neck waved like ripples on a pond as he shook his head. This took her back a step, but Shepard quickly regained her composure. “Excuse me?”

Wrex rose to his full height, approaching Shepard he placed his large face mere inches from hers, his superior height allowing him to loom over her menacingly. But Shepard would not allow his size falter her. “The Krogan people were puppets of the Council once, but not this time. Shepard” With that last word Wrex stomped loudly out of the COM room.

No one dared to break the perpetual silence, except for Ash. “Commander, you cannot just let him storm off like that”

“Zip it Ash, let him go for now. We’ve got bigger things to worry about”

“Commander if I may…” Liara spoke up, her voice quiet and timid as usual. “I do not think you should blame Wrex for his behaviour” She shifted in her seat, as was her nervous habit. “After all it was the Citadel Council who contracted the Salarian’s into creating the genophage; it is understandable that he would still maintain a grudge”

“Don’t worry about Wrex, he’ll come around. For now though our top priority are the Council Members. You all know your assignments, time to carry them out” Jane Shepard took one last look across her crew. “Dismissed”

 

***********************

 

Chora’s Den was one of the many places on the Citadel Wards where any man could come for a cheap drink, and if he had the spare credits, someone to share your motel bed with. During his life span Wrex had come to Choras for both on countless occasions. But mostly he came to Chora’s Den because it was a hive of people looking to hire a guy for the kind of no questions asked, pay up front job he did best.

Wrex sat at a table, watching the crowd as they passed by, paying no heed to the Asari dancers who appeared to be the centre of attention for every weak minded male in the club. Wrex just sat there, drink in hand, waiting for something to happen. And when that something finally emerged- “Piss off”

The cloaked figure standing before him did not falter or move. “Well that wouldn’t be very smart would it, considering I am here to offer you a job?”

Wrex did not look up to face him, staring aimlessly into the bright blue drink in his hand resting on the table. “Who said I was looking for a job?”

Wrexs mystery guest took the seat across from him. “No one actually, but your reputation forced me to seek you out”

Wrex was annoyed by this guy the first time he opened his mouth, now he was tired of him. Discreetly Wrex reached for the pistol hanging loosely at his belt. “If you were smart” _Click._ “You might notice that I have a Striker IX Pistol pointed at your stomach. Now unless you want to see exactly what your insides look like, I suggest you move on”

“Now that would not be the best decision for me or you” The visitor seemed unphased by the Krogans threat, instead reaching up and flicking his hood back over his head. “Seeing as I am here to offer you the one thing you have been searching for since the end of the Rachni War” Wrex recognized the idiot’s face instantly, because he had been chasing him across the galaxy for the past four weeks.

“Saren” The Turian’s matte grey skin moved to form a Turian smile.

“Urdnot Wrex” Saren repeated.

“I guess one bullet through the head doesn’t cut it with you. Tell me what’s to stop me putting another through that thick skull of yours?” Saren reached into his cloak pocket, removing a small vile of green liquid, placing it on the table between them. Wrex looked at the vile. “And this is?”

Saren smirked. “The cure for the genophage”

Wrex was taken aback, but he never let his finger stray from the trigger. “Shepard destroyed the cure on Virmire. I know, I was there”

“Not all of it. And all I ask in return for this is one small favour” Wrex’s expression turned to barely contained  anger.

Wrex grunted “I try not to make a habit of working for people who have tried to me kill”

Saren smirked. “We are soldiers, Wrex. We fight on different sides, but we are both soldiers. All I ask in return for the cure, is the assassination of the Council members” Wrex was certainly taken aback, raising the pistolabove the table, but still keeping it aimed at Saren’s chest.

“I work with Shepard now. What’s to stop me from opening my COM link and telling her right now? I’m sure she would love to know you are not only alive, but here on the Citadel trying to recruit me against the Council”

Saren stood his ground. “Because I know that you hold no official ties to the Alliance or the Citadel, which makes you perfect for this assignment”

Wrex leaned forward, ensuring his point was made. “And what if I refuse?”

Saren reached for the vile, turning it over in his large reptilian hand. “Then you shall lose your only opportunity to save your species”

Wrex reached for the serum. “How do I know this works?”

“Take the sample, have it tested by an expert of your choosing” Saren leant back in his seat.

“I’m no scientist” Wrex said sternly.

“You do not have to be. The cure has already been designed. I can give you complete control of a secret manufacturing facility with an expert team ready to mass produce and distribute the cure across the entire Galaxy” Wrex was dumbstruck. After Virmire was nuked Wrex thought that the salvation of the Krogan race had been lost forever. But now here it had returned a second chance at redemption was presented before him. “Alright” Wrex accepted the vile. “I’m in”

 

***********************

 

On the day of the Citadel Council talk’s security intensified tenfold. Shepard had distributed her team all across the Council Chamber, some operating as visual security in their armour, others moving amongst the crowd in disguises. Shepard and Tali would act as the Councillors personal guards, with Garrus in C-Sec control and Ashley and Liara silently walking amongst the crowd. Wrex was still cooling off somewhere on the other side of the station. Jane scanned the crowd, no immediate threats appeared, but then whoever would. When she past her vision over the balcony she noticed a glint of light which blinded her for a split second, forcing her to glance away. Shepard looked closer, it was one of the C-Sec Snipers positioned for security. Jane Shepard opened a COM link to Ashley “Ash anything to report?”

She looked out into the crowd, noticing Ashley in her dark armour placing her hand up to her ear. “ _Nothing here commander_ ”

She opened another Channel. “Garrus do see anything on the cams?”

His reply came a few seconds later. “ _All clear Shepard. You are clear to deploy Fortune One_ ”

“Roger. Everyone stay on guard Fortune One entering the Council Chambers” The three Council Members stepped out from the shadows onto the Dais, the large holographic representations of the councillors shining above their heads. A round of thunderous applause resonating off the high walls as the crowd sighted them and their speeches began.

 

***********************

 

Wrex skulked silently along the balcony overlooking the council Chamber. Ahead of him was an Asari sniper, dressed in a fitting standard C-Sec uniform that exposed her taut stomach. The guard turned to face him, stepping forward with her arm outstretched to challenge the Krogan. “Sir, this areas resric-” she never got a chance to finish her words as Wrex landed a hard punch to her jaw with his gauntleted fist. The harsh and sudden impact forced the woman to the ground with sufficient force to ensure she that she would not being returning to active duty anytime soon, and when she did she was goanna have a severely bruised jaw. Wrex drew his Sniper Rifle from his back, the weapon unfolding to its full length. Wrex braced the rifle on the balcony for support, placing his large eye to the optical scope. The target appeared in the centre of the pulsing red crosshairs. “Nothing personal Shepard”. A sharp crack resonated through the room, everyone in the Citadel Council Chambers froze.

 

***********************

 

Shepard looked out across the crowd, something was going to happen at any moment, her military instincts knew it. Something did not feel right about this situation, something in the air carried a sense of danger. Shepard mentally obscured the politicians scripted speech, she found it distracting. Then it struck her. Shepard glanced up the balcony again. The glint, the flash from the sniper rifle, it had disappeared. That could only mean- “Get down!”

Shepard charged towards the Council members. She heard the dull thump of the gunshot, it was too late. Shepard wrapped her arms tightly around the Asari Council member, her body become a dead weight armour around the fragile councillor, dragging her to the floor. Shepard looked out across the crowd, the Council Chambers were awash with colour and frantic movement as civilians scrambled to safety. But one stood out amongst the frenzied crowd- a. A cloaked figure surrounded by a kinetic barrier, the shield crackling with static as it repelled the energy round. The startled figure charged through the crowd, throwing their cloak loose in the flurry to reveal the grey, armoured skin of a Turian beneath it. Saren. The figure quickly began their desperate bid to escape before their mystery attacker could ready another shot. “Garrus. Saren’s alive! I am going after him”

Garrus responded through the COM link. “ _Negative Commander, get the Councillors to safety. I’ve got Saren_ ”

 

***********************

 

Garrus had watched the entire event unfold on the security monitors in the Citadel Security control room, watching the several real time video feeds unfurl before him. Garrus tore the earpiece from his ear, discarding the small device down on the console. Garrus charged of the control room with fury in his eyes, drawing his Assault Rifle from his back, clicking the safety off. He had a score to settle with this ‘dead’ Turian.

 

***********************

 

Saren quickly forced his way through the packed streets of the Presidium, charging past innocent bystanders as he fought desperately to get clear of the area before the Shepard or Citadel Security could respond. “Citadel Security! Stop!” Saren heard a voice call out behind him.

Saren drew his pistol from his belt; pivoting around on his heel in one quick movement he raised his pistol to face his assailant. There stood that pathetic Turian officer Garrus Vakarian, one of Shepard’s lap dogs. Garrus held his pistol at arms length, the two stood frozen across the divide. A stalemate. “What is to stop me shooting you in the skull right now?” Saren spoke sternly.

“Knowing that I can do exactly the same to you” Garrus retaliated.

Saren’s avian lips curled into a sinister smirk. “We will see” Saren fired. Garrus launched to the side, dodging the bullet in midflight. As Garrus glided through the air he fired his weapon. The plasma bolt struck Saren’s weapon, throwing it out of his hand in a flurry of shattered scorched metal.

Saren snarled in primal anger, throwing his arms back and charging Garrus like a raging animal. Garrus fired his pistol into Saren’s chest, his weapon at held at arm’s length. A kinetic barrier emerged to successfully protect the former Spectre, the rounds bounced off the barrier, harmlessly singeing the ground beside him. Saren continued his charge unhindered. Garrus gripped his gun it both hands, firing blindly without concern for his aim. The shot’s went wide.

Saren slammed into Garrus hard, their combined dead weight dragging the both of them down onto the polished metal of the Presidium floor. Saren struck Garrus across the jaw with his armoured fist, Garrus retaliated with a hard punch into the side of Saren’s eye. Saren recoiled backwards from the blow, Garrus connecting his knee with Saren’s exposed stomach. Saren’s instinctively curled inwards to protect himself. The opening allowed Garrus to slam his forearm into Saren’s side, throwing him off of him and onto the hard deck. Garrus scrambled for his weapon, fumbling it in his gloved hands before rising to his feet, the barrel of the gun aimed cleanly into the centre of Saren’s forehead. Saren rolled onto his back, staring directly into the barrel of the weapon. “By the Authority of the Council and as an officer of the Citadel Security Force, Saren Arterius, you’re under arrest”

Saren smirked at Garrus’s veiled threats. “Your pathetic security shall never be able to hold me. I shall be free to exact my revenge on your pathetic organic hides before you even know I have escaped”

Garrus gripped his weapon tightly. “No, you won’t” He fired the pistol.

 

***********************

 

Alliance Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams cautiously stepped onto the Presidium, scanning her assault rifle in front of her for any concealed threats. She found Garrus Vakarian standing over the corpse of the traitor Spectre Saren, Ashley allowed her rifle lower to her side. She stepped closer and stood behind him. “Garrus”

The Turian’s reply was drowned out as Shepard’s voice dominated the radio frequency. “ _Garrus, the Councillors are secure. What happened to Saren?_ ”

“He’s dead” Garrus closed the COM link, turning to Ashley. “Come on; let’s get back to the Normandy.

 

***********************

 

Shepard stepped off of the elevator, entering the Normandy’s Vehicle Bay, inhabited solely by the MAKO and the armoured Krogan tank Wrex in his usual spot against the deck wall. She approached him. Wrex looked up from the deck to meet her gaze. “Wrex”

“Shepard” He replied in his deep voice.

“Wrex, I just wanted to say thank you” Shepard stumbled out her reply.

Wrex’s gaze was unmoving, no hint of emotion. “For what?”

Shepard smiled. “I know it was you who found Saren in the Councillor Chambers”

Wrex shrugged his wide shoulders, his thick muscles rippling at the movement. “What makes you think it was me?”

“Just a thought” Shepard said casually, mimicking his signature movement.

Wrex stood to his full height, his dark shadow looming over Shepard. He loomed over his shorter, human counterpart, his large reptilian lips mere inches from Shepards face. “Next time, don’t let another one get so close. Cause I may not be there to save you again”

“Who says I’ll ever need saving?” Shepard asked.

“ _He could be so sweet sometimes_ ” Shepard thought to herself. Wrex leant back against the wall. “Me, Shepard”

She cocked her head, smiling sweetly. This was the first time she had seen Wrex show any real emotion before. “Wrex”

“Shepard” Wrex spoke plainly.


	2. Shepards Gratitude

Shepard reached out for Wrex’s arm, grasping at the sleek, heavy metal gauntlet. This slowed his movement, turning to find the source of the obstruction. His gaze questioned, Jane decided to express her thoughts though actions, throwing herself against Wrex's armoured chest. Wrex accepted the embrace, simply staring down at his companion, wondering precisely what had prompted this sudden outburst of emotion in the Commanders usually calm and professional features. Jane nuzzled her chin against Wrex's armoured chest. “What are you doing?” Wrex spoke in his deep, penetrating voice.

Jane glanced up into his flaring red eyes. Wrex simply raised up to his full height, forcing Shepard to loosen her hold on Wrex as she was at least a few inches shorter than her Krogan counterpart. But she persisted, raising herself up to lay a passionate kiss on his lips, open managing to touch the very tip of his wide mouth. She slipped her tongue against his wide lips, only succeeding in wetting his leathery lips. She removed her lips “I just felt like I wanted to thank you properly”

Shepard stepped backwards, lifting her long finger up to her lips, stopping Wrex’s advance far quicker than any Geth Armada ever could. Shepard slipped her finger around the base of her shirt, gently lifting the delicate material up across her toned stomach and up over her head. Wrex watched the elegant display with a steely gaze, however he secretly watched with the fiery lust and passion that any red-blooded male, or female, would have coursing through their veins at mere sight of Shepard’s figure. The thin material of Shepard’s shirt lifted slowly over Shepard’s ample breasts, first the right leapt free of their fabric confines followed swiftly by the other. Shepard lifted the material up over her head, discarding the material down besides her, exposing herself fully to Wrex's gaze. Wrex however remained completely cold and unmoving, showing complete control over his usually dormant emotions, his wide eyes unwavering in the slightest, his features remained a blank canvas of professionalism. Jane was clearly going to have to provide a larger catalyst in order to elicit any response from her docile Krogan.

Jane stood proudly before Wrex, her torso exposed to the cool air that wafted through the Vehicle Bay, complimenting her hardened nipples. Jane leant forward, pressing herself against the cool metal of Wrexs armour though she failed to hear the reassuring thump, thump of his heart through the thick armour plating. Jane was suddenly pushed away by Wrex’s sudden movement, the large reptilian creature once again making a daring attempt to break free from Shepards hold. “I don’t do humans”

Jane pressed her palms against Wrex’s chest, smiling devilishly as she stared up into his controlled features. “Come on Wrex...” she pressed her lips against Wrex’s cool armour plates, sliding her fiery tongue against the cold metal. Jane slid herself downwards onto her knees, thrusting her chest into his heavily armoured crotch, demonstrating her gymnastic flexibility. “...I think you will find we humans can be quite, flexible”

Jane caressed her finger along the armoured crotch plate, feeling the cool sting of the metal arousing her desires, she continued to caress the armoured plate with her finger, drawing crude figure 8 patterns in the unfeeling metal. Jane hooked her fingers beneath the lip of the armour segment, with one sharp yank she pulled it free, feeling resistance as the unyielding metal defiantly refused to give. Jane slipped her fingers deeper beneath the metal plating and the rubber gel layer beneath it; she quickly found what she was looking for. Jane engaged the release, the intricate locks maintaining the metallic plate’s cohesion to the layer beneath disengaged with an alien hiss.

Jane prised the plating away from the rest of the body suit, the material peeled away with little encouragement, Wrexs flaccid member cascading free from its metallic confines. Wrex’s penis was surprisingly thick and long, especially by human standards, and it was not even to its fullest length and girth.

Jane passed her finger along the length of Wrex’s vastly extending shaft, using her soft skin touching his reptilian scales it tickled and enticed him. But the fact that she was only moments away from pleasing a bipedal lizard didn’t surprise her at all. Instead she was shocked to discover that Garrus’s claims about the Krogan were correct, after his penis emerged not the standard human two, but instead four reptilian orbs of his reptilian genitals.

Shepard licked her lips eagerly in building anticipation. “Nice balls, Wrex” Wrex flatly grunted in response.

Jane sighed beneath her breath, she was clearly going to have to demonstrate the advantages of her species if she was to lure a response from this docile Krogan Battlemaster. “Come on Wrex” Jane smiled devilishly, delicately running her fingers along the length of his member, careful so as not to aggravate this slumbering beast. “I am sure that if you were to let me inside your hard shell I would find a lump of ‘soft’ meat ready to mould”

But Wrex maintained the ‘Strong Silent’ act, refusing to acknowledge his half bared Commander kneeling before him, his penis held loosely in her hands. Jane washed her wet tongue across the tip of Wrexs alien member, the form was solid in her mouth, consuming far more space inside of her than her previous human counter-parts. But Shepard persisted, she thrust her mouth forward, encapsulating as much of the delectable mass as she could until the sheer size of the member bluntly halted her advance. Shepard pulled herself back, releasing the delectable meat in a fine sprays of saliva. Shepard thrust herself forward once again for another advance, this attempt merely succeeding in taking only another centimetre past her lips before she was overwhelmed by the sheer size and was quickly forced to retreat. Commander Shepard was not one to be beaten so easily, she was determined to press herself further and taste the forbidden fruit no matter the cost.

Jane pressed her lips against his hard member once again, forcing her slippery tongue to slicken her advance. But once again she failed to reach the base of Wrex’s large member. Wrex secretly felt a sharp pang of guilt piercing through him as he watched the young human determinedly impale herself blindly on Wrex’s member, but to little avail.

Wrex finally conceded, breaking his determined vow of silence too gently clutch Shepard’s shoulders in a warm embrace. Wrex gentled tried to dislodge her, but Jane refused relinquish her hold and she persisted despite the growing resistance. But eventually Jane had too surrender, she allowed herself to slip from Wrex's hold, a wet pop emanating through the open deck. Jane stared up into Wrex’s blood red eyes, a look of complete surrender and defeat awash across her features. Shepard was ready to face the slings and arrows he was preparing to hurl at her. But they never came.

Wrex pulled Jane Shepard to her feet, her head barely raising to meet his wide reptilian mouth, the shorter girl forced to rise slightly onto her toe tips to embrace the Krogans wide lips, tasting the lingering remainder of her past experience still clinging defiantly to his lips. Shepard growled deeply in the back of her feminine throat, tasting the sweet scent which hung delicately against his skin.

The embrace finally ended, Wrex and Shepard stared intently into eachothers eyes. “You owe me for this one Shepard”

Jane smiled “You’re on Krogan”

Jane reached around to clasp his armoured sides, feeling for the lips between his armoured plates of Wrex's armour. Shepard eventually found it, clicking the concealed locks as she had done before the plates separated with a metallic click. Shepard yanked the Krogans large breastplate away from his large chest, propping the slab of metal against the hanger wall. With that inconvenience no longer troubling her Jane proceeded to assist Wrex of relieving himself of the remainder of his armoured suit.

During this strenuous process Shepard could not help but catch a glimpse of Wrexs slowly deflating member, his mind no longer burning with the burning desire being supplied by Shepard’s administrations. Jane felt a sudden urge to plunge herself blindly back onto the throbbing mass, but Wrex directed her back upwards. Wrex held Jane at arm’s length, forced to wrestle her still while he scooted down the side wall of the hanger, pressing his back against the cool metal.

When Wrexs back struck the cool deck Shepard finally broke free of his grasp, throwing herself once more against Wrex’s hard muscled chest, clawing away at the tough reptilian flesh covering him. Shepard threw her lips against Wrex’s once more, thrusting her chest forward so that her perky nipples pressed into his warm plated chest. Shepard looked down between the fronts of their chests, seeing his delicious member waiting to be tasted once again.

Shepard lowered her hips downwards, impaling herself on Wrexs harsh meat. Jane screeched loudly, her teeth gritting tightly together, barely maintaining her composure as she felt her insides being torn asunder, filling herself with an intense scorching burn that melted her lungs and made each gasping breath into an agonizing wheeze.

Wrex helped to support her wavering form, clutching her sides in an attempt to keep her upright as she pounded herself on top of him. Wrex with building pleasure watched her bounce up and down like a playful child on her father’s knee. Any other Krogan would have ripped the young woman to shreds with his thrusts and left her to her fate, as was custom in primitive Krogan Tribes, if the mother survived the copulation the baby would become a proud warrior. Should she die, her legacy ended and the male would find a stronger partner. Though barbaric the tradition ensured that only the strongest among them would survive and populate the species. But that tradition had died with the Genophage, making every birth and every female so invaluable to the species that they could not dare risk harming either of them.

Wrex clutched the beautiful girl lightly to his chest with calculated care, fearing that he might snap her thin feminine form in two if he dared squeeze too hard. But Shepard was more than prepared to prove herself to Wrex, she cooed gleefully as Wrex punctured the sensitive spots that her previous human partners had failed to even entice.

Jane could feel herself reaching the brink, barely maintaining herself from passing the point of no return. Wrex clutched her closer, his warm embrace the reassurance that told her it was time to let go and allow herself to embrace her own desires. Jane finally dared herself to take the plunge, allowing her to become consumed by the blissful joy of her first Krogan induced orgasm. Wrex swiftly followed, filling her full of a sweet cocktail of their warm juices.

Jane was completely physically drained, it was all she could do to collapse helplessly against Wrex’s solid chest, listening intently to his rhythmic heartbeat that resonated through the armour plates of his muscled chest. The poster girl for the Human Alliance and the Citadel was now splayed out over the armoured chest of a Krogan mercenary. Wrex eventually concluded that the sentimental aftermath had drawn on for long enough, he clutched Shepard's sides lifted her clear of him, giving himself the appropriate space to slip clear underneath her.

Wrex laid her out on the cool deck, wrapping her in their discarded clothing. She plucked up enough energy for a smart ass remark. “Leaving so soon Wrex?”

He glanced over his shoulder- his dark red eyes once again glazed over with his combination of veiled emotion that successfully contained his innermost thoughts from any on the outside. “I like you Shepard, but that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t kill you if necessary”


	3. Assignment

Shepard rolled over in her sleep, her delicate slumber disturbed for reasons she could not fully comprehend. For the entirety of the night this far her usually deep sleep failed to entrance her, forcing her to roll across her bed aimlessly in an effort to lull herself into slumber but to no avail.

Jane suddenly began to hear voices being carried in the cold atmosphere of the ship. A howling grunt quickly followed by a primal roar of a powerful animal at the height of its power being viciously and violently cast down, only to have the sequence begin again anew after a brief and terrifying pause.

The strange occurrence tweaked Shepard’s interests enough for her to finally decide investigate and discover the source of the bewitching sound. Shepard threw the sheets off of herself, setting her feet down on the cool deck, the thick cold biting at her exposed skin. Jane stepped out in a lose T-shirt and boxers, approaching her desk; she opened the draw to find her pistol concealed in its usual place. Shepard retrieved the weapon, ensuring the weapon had sufficient charge she took aim against a blank area of wall, the sight was aligned correctly. Satisfied that the weapon was sufficient she stepped out of her quarters, determined to find the source of the bewildering noise.

Shepard stepped into the Normandy’s crew quarters, the gentle hum and dull orange glow of the consoles bathing the dark blue metal of the ship’s hull. As she stepped deeper into the ship the call persisted to haunt her, she had to find its source. Shepard stepped into the main elevator which allowed her access to the deeper bowels of the complex ship. The sounds become louder, eclipsing the gentle hum of the elevators motor. Shepard disembarked onto one of the Normandys lower decks tucked away in the silent, untouched regions of the ship.

The Normandy had originally been developed to accommodate its Captain and a rotational human crew of fifteen-twenty personal capable of performing mission critical duties with crewman on opposing shifts sharing sleeping pods and facilities. After Sarens defeat Shepard had been seen fit to take into account the half dozen alien crew members she had obtained since Eden Prime and the incompatibility of the human facilities with her companions varying alien physiques. In the end she had decided to take advantage of the additional space provided by the ship’s downsized stealth FTL propulsion drive and had overseen the installation of a set of quarters built to accommodate them.

The looming sound seemed to emanate from within Wrex’s room at the far end of the deck, as Shepard silently crept forward the sound began to intensify. Shepard peered through the door; the room beyond was modestly furnished much like her own quarters. Wrex lay across his large bed built to accommodate his superior Krogan size and weight, tossing and turning, groaning with each ragged movement.

Jane slipped silently inside his quarters, closing the door behind her. She approached his bedside, lowering herself onto her knees beside him as she watched him move. “Wrex?” she whispered with hushed breath.

“Ah. Hah. Aleena, no” Wrex grumbled beneath his laboured breaths.

“Wrex?” she repeated again, reaching up to her hand lightly on his shoulder.

Wrex’s eyes snapped open, his bladed talons wrapping harshly around her throat, threatening to starve her body of oxygen if the sheer shock and unrelenting pressure failed to kill her first.

Shepard threw her hands up against his arms, attempting in vain to pry his large fingers from her throat. “Wre…” she wheezed through shaking lips, attempting to appeal to her companion. Wrex’s eyes suddenly widened, the cold glaze in his eyes dissipated, the true Wrex suddenly returning to the surface. His iron grip loosened, Jane forcing a desperately required gasp of air past her clenched lips. Wrex released his hand, Shepard collapsing hard onto the metal deck, clasping her hands to massage her strained throat.

With his mind once more his own once Wrex’s feral expression formed into one of pure concern. “Shepard?”

Wrex threw himself out of bed, kneeling in front of Shepard holding his large palm against the side of her cheek. Jane looked up to face him, forcing a pained smile to her lips. “I’m ok” Wrex hefted Jane to her feet, lowering her down onto the bed. “You were talking in your sleep” Wrex seemed scorned by the accusation. “A nightmare”

“Something like that” Wrex said plainly, never one to mince his words.

“You mentioned someone called Aleena, an old friend?” Shepard asked with genuine sincerity.

“Something like that” Wrex sighed.

“She was important to you” she said the words more like a statement than question, as though it was written plainly across his forehead. “Something happened to her, to you?”

“Huh” Wrex sighed. “Now there’s a story” Wrex spoke with the gentle whisper of an elder recounting his long passed youth.

Shepard scooted up to the head of the bed, pressing her back against the soft pile of pillows. “Well, why don’t you tell me?”

Wrex sat down upon the side of the bed, his gaze lowered and his mind overrun with thought. “Alright” Wrex turned to face Shepard directly. “It all happened about two decades ago…”

 

***********************

 

_I had just finished a routine search and destroy operation on the fringes of the Terminus Systems when a contact called me back to the Citadel. He said his employer was looking for a good merc and was willing to pay_

 

The stylish glint of the polished metal walls of the Presidium always troubled Wrex, no matter where he stood the reflective surface somehow managed in bouncing the intense sunlight directly into his eyes. That and far more was why Wrex preferred to remain within the Wards of the Citadel, more work available and a far lower concentration of C-Sec patrols.

But occasionally some Citadel rich man or corrupt diplomat required some ‘Additional security’ or the removal of some ‘Loose Ends’. At those times Wrex was forced to make the excruciatingly slow and painful journey into the Citadels diplomatic district to be offered a job from some of the biggest crooks on the station, the politicians.

 

“Your boss wanted to see me?” Wrex loomed over the receptionist desk, his seven foot high form was frightening enough but the array of deadly weapons coupled to his armour only enhanced the experience.

“Uh yes” The young Asari visibly stuttered. “May I have a name?” to her credit the young woman maintained a professional composure. He probably should have been kinder to her.

Wrex leant over her desk, pressing his armoured fists into the polished metal, accentuating his size. “Just tell him ‘Wrex’ is here to see him” But Wrex found the experience to be far too much fun to stop now.

The secretary activated the communicator sitting on the desk. “Mr. Alas”

The strained, metallic voice of a Volus filtered through their environment suit emerged through the communicator. “ _Yes, yes?_ ”

“Mr. X is here to see you” the secretary responded.

“Wrex” Wrex growled lowly.

“ _Yes, fine. Send him in_ ” The communicator deactivated.

Wrex did not even wait to be directed, simply stepping past the receptionist without a second thought.

 

***********************

 

Wrex found the Volus’s office with ease, simply looking for the room which had more pomp and ceremony attached to it than practicality. The Volus Diplomat, Alas, sat behind his desk, his suits breather wheezing and groaning with each laboured breath he took. Alas was flanked on either side by security officers, presumably his hired personal guard, a young dark skinned human and a twiggy Salarian dressed in modified security uniforms favoured by personal security mercs, enough style to impress the clients and enough shield strength to not get killed should your services actually be required.

Wrex also identified a Turian braced against the far wall, his eyes scanning across the room with patient professionalism, he barely acknowledged Wrex’s entrance but at the same time managed to identify each of the weapons Wrex from the Shotgun at his waist to the ceremonial blade he kept in his forearm plate for quick release in a melee. The human stepped forward to block Wrexs advance. “We are going to need those weapons” Wrex simply chuckled, pushing past the defiant human without a word. But the guard was quick to step back into the path of the advancing Krogan. “Don’t make me disarm you”

Wrex was angry now, he tapped into that anger, utilizing it as a source of energy to charge his biotic powers. “I’d like to see you try” Wrex felt as his powers reached their peak, preparing himself to lash out with a biotic enhanced blast.

“Let him go” the Turian said bluntly.

The human clearly did not like the order but he complied regardless, he silently returned to his post. Wrexs view was once more clear to the Volus sitting behind the desk across the room. Alas indicated the empty seat on the far side of his desk. “Please, sit”

Wrex did not move. “Just give me the job so I can get out of here”

Alas was not used to dealing with Wrexs type and the comment clearly unnerved him. “Right, well the reason I asked you here was that I have been having some ‘problems’ with a former associate of mine” 

Wrex laughed “Let me guess, your old girlfriends sore at you for dumping her and you’re worried she’s going to blab about your little kink for-”

“No!” The Volus said sharply, intent on ending the accusation before it was made. “Simply a former acquaintance of mine who may have information which may affect my position as a diplomat”

“Well if that’s the case” Wrex indicated the two guards. “Why not get Skippy, Dipstick” Wrex glanced over at the Turian. “And Mr. Talky here to shut ‘em up for ya”

Alas tired of being insulted. “We already tried. But I am afraid even my men are not an effective match for an Asari Commando”

“And there’s the clincher” Wrex laughed “And what do you know, my fee just doubled”

“What! Why you-!” Alass breathing suit clearly strained to suppress his anger.

“And if you keep that up it’s only going to get higher. You wouldn’t have called me if you didn’t require the best. And that means there is only one Asari Commando you could be talking about”

“So you know her then?” Alas seemed to calm, assured that he had selected the correct person for the job.

“I know of her. Someone like Aleena leaves quite a reputation in her wake. And that means that I want a bigger cut if I am goanna have to be the one who has to kill her” Wrex was sure he had securely made his point.

Alas wheezed a sigh of defeat, he had been beaten at his own game. “Very well, after you confirm she is dead I will wire the additional credits to an account of your choosing. But I expect her gone and I do not want anything coming back to bite me” Alas indicated the Turian. “Captain Shar will be my ears, eyes and voice during this operation. His orders are mine. Are we clear?”

Wrex glanced over at him. “Fine, better get your check book ready”

 

***********************

 

_“So after I received the job I got clear of the Citadel as fast as I could. After picking up a few supplies and revisiting a few contacts I decided it was time to contact an old friend”_

 

Wrex sat in the pilots seat of his ship _Anaconda_ , the modified cargo transport was equipped with concealed heavy cannonry for discreet terminations, an ion gun for disabling enemy ships without a lot of mess and a silent, super fast FTL drive for jumping clear of a hot zone in a hurry. Its interior featured basic living quarters, weapons locker as well as a secure cell for prisoner transports.

During his time as a merc he had acquired a wide list of contacts and vehicles from all over the galaxy, ranging from Cruise liners to Battleships. Wrex could travel across the galaxy posing as any member of any major faction and equipped for any operation. But despite this the _Anaconda_ still remained his favourite, primarily due to its array of modifications he had installed over his long lifespan, turning it from a junker into a Merc’s dream.

Wrex activated the ships long range COM unit, inputting one of the thousands of codes he had memorised. If you wanted to live as a mercenary you never left important contact information on anything that could be sliced, stolen or copied, that left your memory. The screen crackled with static, finally materializing to show a cockpit of a ship similar to his own, the only difference being the Asari at the controls. “ _Well, well, Urdnot Wrex. I did not expect to hear from you after so long_ ”

“Well to be honest I was not expecting to call you either, but it’s great to see you again” Wrexs voice softened, Aleena had always been someone he could dare to open up too, Shepard being the other. The transmission was being relayed through a dozen relay nodes and across ten’s of star systems, just to ensure neither of them could be followed, but the net result was only a slight lag in the transmission time, barely noticeable but still a minor annoyance.

Aleena smiled that heart-warming smile that even Wrex could not resist. “ _Feeling’s mutual. But I assume this is business and not pleasure?_ ”

“I am afraid so Aleena. Apparently you pissed off some Volus Diplomat on the Citadel called ‘Alas’ enough that he wants you dead”

Aleena could not contain her laughter. “ _And he chooses you of all people to come get me?_ ”

“Yeah” Wrex laughed. “I guess I neglected to mention that we were friends” he smiled.

“ _More than friends Wrex” Aleena smiled. “We both know what we mean to eachother_ ”

Wrex returned the smile. “So I guess we’re goanna have to choose a place to meet then?”

“ _I know the perfect little spot, a Salarian Station just past the Terminus border. You know the place where we did that job together..._ ” her voice went light with the thought of happy memories.

“And you thrashed that Turian because he thought you were one of the dancers” Wrex chuckled, the mental image clear in his conscious mind.

“ _That’s it. Meet me there in a few days and we’ll finally get to see eachother after so long_ ” Aleena ensured to leave him an innocent blown kiss before silencing the feed, just a little something to remember her by.

“I will be there” Wrex spoke into the void of space around him, the stage was set, the actors were now assembled. The final act was about to begin.


	4. The Salarian Station

“So you knew Aleena before you were asked to kill her?” Shepard asked, perplexed.

“Yeah, weird isn’t it?” Wrex spoke with the calm composure as if he was reading off items on the Normandys inventory.

“So what was she like?” Shepard asked with the inquisitiveness of a young child.

“She was smart, spunky, always concerned about the lives of civilians” Wrex smiled. “She kinda reminds me of you” Jane smiled at the compliment. “Anyway” Wrex returned to his bewitching tale.

 

***********************

 

_We had agreed to meet on a remote station, long since abandoned by the Salarian government and converted into a hive of rapists, murders and gang lords. It would serve as an interesting battleground known to its inhabitants Shadow Station_

 

Wrex banked the _Anaconda_ around the edge of the station watching as the fleet of ships ranging from passenger shuttles to military corvettes circled the station, each marked by a different affiliation and composed of a different class of vessel. Wrexs communicator activated, a Turian dominating the screen of the device. “ _Urdnot Wrex, this is Captain Shar. Representative Alas has assigned me to oversee the operation to ensure everything operates smoothly. I am also here to provide mission critical information in the field_ ”

Wrex sneered “Yeah I am sure you will be real helpful from your cosy office back there on the Citadel, a real dangerous assignment”

Shar leant closer to the communicator screen, emphasising his point. “ _I once spent three months in a Batarian slaver camp having my talons being torn out by the roots because some novice I got stuck training tripped the alarm and I foolishly tried saving the little shits sorry ass. Do not dare to lecture me about ‘dangerous’ assignments. Shar out_ ” The communicator snapped off.

Wrex shrugged. “Who pissed in his caf this morning?” Wrex spoke into the void.

 

***********************

 

Wrex landed the ship into the gapping maws of an empty hanger bay. The engines whirred and died, Wrex secured the controls behind an array of passwords and key codes he had long ago committed to memory. Wrex stepped out onto the station’s deck, the sharp smell of engine oil and star ship fuel hitting his reptilian nostrils. There was no need to report his landing with docking officials; anyone was free to travel in and out of the station as long as they were not someone or transporting something the gang lords might wish to know of.

It had been a long while since Wrex had visited the station; his long absence meant that he was not as in touch with the current state of the station as he knew he would need to be. Shadow was not the most politically stable settlement in the galaxy, most of the population was comprised of either free-lance mercenaries passing through on jobs or members of the hundreds of gangs who plagued the station, most of them either too poor or too stupid to escape the chaos. The gangs fight on and off battles with eachother, usually hiring mercs to disrupt their opponents operations. However all of the smaller factions of the station were trapped beneath the boot heel of one dominant gang, usually the faction with the most members and the greatest influence over the station. This gang would usually attempt to create some twisted form of order between the other gangs whilst at the same time asserting their control to ensure they alone remained the strongest.

 

Every decade or so a secondary gang would rise up to challenge the ruling faction and a far larger conflict would ensue that would throw the station in utter chaos. This kind of conflict could continue for weeks, even months, or with the careful application of high explosives to the opposing Gang Lords penthouse the war could be averted entirely. Wrex never attempted to become involved when the fighting started, he had enough ghosts from his past hounding him than to discover a bounty placed on his head ten years later by the latest gang lord keen to remove all ties to his predecessor. Considering it had been nearly a decade since the last war Wrex expected it to be about time for another change in management. Maybe Aleena had known this as well; maybe she had even planned for it. “Guess she thought it would be nice to have a little ambiance to their duel”

 

***********************

 

_“After I touched down on the station I went to see an old contact of mine who I had always trusted to have his ear to the ground”_

 

Wrex passed through the door of a quaint little store nestled deep in the dark bosom of Shadow Station. On the outside of the building the neon sign simply said ‘Xeltlyn’s Hardware’ but this store served as a safe house and information contact for any friend of the owner.

Wrex walked past the collection of shoppers populating the small front shop, most of them completely unfazed by the sight of a heavily armed Krogan Battlemaster. Wrex stepped into the back office of the store, the customers treated it as business as usual, expecting to hear the anguished cry of their friendly shopkeeper receiving a bullet to the knee cap for neglecting to pay his tribute to whoever now believed they operated the district. Wrex loomed over the owners desk, though it was difficult even for him to intimidate an eight foot tall walking piece of pure Elcor muscle. Luckily for Wrex that mountain of muscle was an old friend of his. “How you doing Xeltlyn”

“Surprised welcome, greetings Urdnot Wrex” The Elcor responded in his monotone voice. “I had not expected to see you back here so soon”

“Huh” Wrex sighed. “Things have, developed, since then”

“Concerned, I assume these developments are not to your benefit?”

“Right” Wrex took seat across from him, the harsh metal awkward against his reptilian figure. “You remember our Asari commando friend?”

“Warming smile, yes I remember. Aleena was always the one to get the two of you in trouble whenever you worked together”

“Well it seems that she has managed to do it again. You know someone named Alas, a Volus diplomat on the Citadel?”

“Humorous retort, not personally but given enough time I could discern his passwords, his mother’s name or even what he ate for lunch last rotation”

That was as close to humour as you could get with Elcor. Being a species of slow, lumbering hulks who declared their emotions verbally to other species trying to find a sarcastic Elcor was as easy as finding an atheist Hanar. “Well turns out Aleena’s pissed him off enough that he has hired me to kill her”

“Humorous. And he hired you of all people?” An Elcor smile emerged on his gill like lips.

“Yeah, that’s what I said” Wrex chuckled. “She asked we try to kill eachother here so we don’t endanger anyone important”

“Admiration, it is good to see that Aleena’s concern for civilian lives is still as vivid as ever”

“Yeah” Memories of all the times they had worked together flooded through his mind. “But anyway, tell me what has happened since I left”

“Grim news, it seems Shadow Station is now commanded under the solid boot of a new leader, head of the _Black Wolves_ gang. He calls himself ‘Dark Wolf’”

“Huh huh” Wrex chuckled. “What kind of name is that? Sounds like some kind of crazed cult leader harassing commuters at the spaceport. Wasn’t he just small time last time I was here?”

“Correct. But since then he has acquired many powerful allies. A few successful business deals later he’s running the entire station. He will be a difficult enemy to contend with”

Wrex stood. “Well we will just see how he handles it”

 

***********************

 

Wrex stepped out of Xeltlyn’s store, his COM unit suddenly crackling to life. _“…I say again. Come in Wrex. This is Captain Shar_ ”

Wrex held his hand to his COM, attempting to remove the annoying screeching voice which bombarded his earpiece. “Yeah, I’m here, what do you want?”

“ _I lost your signal when you went inside_ ” Shar spoke.

Wrex felt slightly disturbed by the fact that he was being tracked, if Shar could find him it left him vulnerable to his enemies. Wrex glanced around the crowded street, found the security camera embedded into the wall. He waved to the device. “Enjoying _Gang Watch_ TV? Beats _Citadel News_ ”

“ _Funny. So what happened, I lost your signal when you went inside the building?_ ” Shar asked.

“My contacts enjoy their privacy; they don’t want anyone eavesdropping on any private business deals”

“ _Did you at least find out anything useful?_ ”

“Perhaps, first I’m goanna have to speak with a few people” Wrex's reptilian lips curled into a smile. “I am sure it will be as pleasant an exchange as ever”

 

***********************

 

“Where is she!?” Wrex growled; pressing the bartenders head even harder into the drink stained woodwork of his own bar dominating the centre of the nightclub known as _The Den_. Wrex kept the man’s arm clasped tightly against his back with one hand, utilising his own free hand to sweep his pistol across the crowd of patrons who had gathered to observe the spectacle.

Wrex fired a shot into the clubs sound system, removing the distraction of the out of tune music as well as encouraging the crowd to maintain their distance from the scene. Wrex returned his attention to the bartender left wheezing beneath his forearm. “Where’s the Asari?” he hissed.

“I don’t know” The bartender pleaded, his voice cracking with animal fear. “We get a lot of Asari in here”

Wrex pressed his pistol into the side of the man’s skull, emphasising his point. “Think real hard, you know which one I’m talking about”

“Alright” The bartender conceded. “She came in a couple hours ago, dressed all cloak and dagger. We get allot of people in here like that, I didn’t think anything of her. She just ordered a drink and sat at one of the tables in the back with some guy”

Wrex loosened his grip. “Who was he?”

“I don’t know!” The bartender blurted out, quickly realizing his usefulness as a source of information was degrading rapidly. “He was wearing black combat armour, merc style. I just thought she was hiring him, or trying to buy red sand or something” A thought suddenly dawned on him. “He had an insignia on his shoulder plate!” it seemed the man had just found the holy grail of information that would prolong his life, if only for a short time.

“What was it?” Wrex asked bluntly.

“A blade, a creature, I don’t know. It’s hard to describe”

Wrex released his grip. “Draw it” The bartender scrambled for a napkin, quickly scrawling a crude representation of what he could remember of the complex insignia. He passed it to Wrex, the Krogans calculating eyes assessing the diagram of its relative worth, whether it warranted a quick bullet to the brain, or a slow bleed out by severing the major arteries in the man’s thigh. Wrex chose simply to let him go, no use in attracting any more unnecessary attention.

 

***********************

 

Wrex stepped out into the crowded street, the bright lights of the clubs neon signs bombarding his vision. “Xeltlyn”

“ _Relieved, it is good to hear you are still alive_ ” The Elcors monotone voice was reassuring at the other end of the communicator. “ _Did you recover any information?_ ”

Wrex re-examined the crude drawing. “Something like that, I talked to the barman of _Black Shadow_. Apparently Aleena was in there a few hours ago talking with some guy in black armour”

“ _That does not effectively narrow down the list of possibilities; many inhabitants of the station prefer the style of dress_ ”

“Yes, but do they all have some kind of insignia printed on their shoulders?” He sent Xeltlyn the image. “Can you make anything from it?”

“ _Surprised, the image is crude but from what I can identify I believe it is the marking of Alpha Pack_ ”

“Anyone I should know?” Wrex walked through the streets, blending in with crowd, eager to avoid stirring up any more trouble while he lacked a clear objective.

“ _They are the Dark Wolf’s personal guard, elite mercenaries drafted from all across the station. Their leader, Alpha, is also the only person who can arrange a meeting with the Dark Wolf_ ”

“I assume that was who Aleena was talking to in the bar?” Wrex asked.

“ _That is a likely assessment. But if that is the case, it will mean you will now have to take this confrontation to a higher plane_ ”

“I always enjoy meeting new people”

 

***********************

 

_“I had been chasing Aleena down for nearly two days now. We both treated it as a sort of game, just as one of us got close the other just leapt clear of our reach and came back faster and smarter than before. Eventually however I had her cornered and ready for the kill”_

 

Aleena stepped into _The Den_ , one of thousands of criminal infested bars all across the station, the only defining quality of this establishment was that it also served as the stronghold of the stations current leader, the Dark Wolf.

Aleena walked confidently past the array of patrons in varying states of sobriety. Approaching the bar she walked past the first guard towards the back of the bar. However the second guard protecting the door into the rear corridors was not as lenient. “Where do think you are going?” Aleena simply attempted to step past the guard, but the guard sharply moved to intercept her. “This area is restricted; the strippers’ quarters are across the bar”

Aleena simply stared into his eyes, a mere distraction as she allowed her energy to seep through her to charge her biotic powers. The distraction captured his attention long enough to allow Aleena to clasp the palm of her hand against his forehead, she utilized her control of the dark mass around them to alter the flow of blood to the targets brain, the result being complete and total unconsciousness, silent and swift. Aleena guided the body to the ground, lowering him to the floor with her gentle caress, with the guard silenced Aleena walked past the door and into the elevator which lead to the penthouse.

 

***********************

 

“ _What exactly are you doing up here?_ ” Shar inquired through Wrexs COM unit.

Wrex deactivated the elevator controls, moving out onto the open rooftop, scanning his assault rifle in front of him in search of potential targets. Upon finding the rooftop secure he reattached his Assault Rifle to his back, drawing his sniper rifle. Wrex braced the weapon against the stone ledge, peering through the weapons optical scope.

Wrex finally replied “Just a little star gazing”

 

***********************

 

The elevator doors parted. Aleena stepped out into the corridor, taking in the sudden shift in the décor of the rooms around her. Aleena pulled her cloak tighter around herself, feeling beneath the thin material for her pistol holstered at her hip. At the found end of the corridor she found her objective, a door guarded by two burly human security guards both dressed in the same dark black uniform her contact had been wearing. Aleena approached the door at the end of the hall with a confident stride and unwavering gaze of grim determination, still expecting to be stopped as she had been by the guard at the bar. But the two guards choose not to obstruct her any longer; they simply parted to allow her to pass unimpeded.

Aleena emerged into an office containing far more pomp and ceremony than practicality. The left wall was dominated by an open window overlooking the remainder of the stations residential district. To the far right were a bar and another guard hidden in the dark corners of the room, their face shrouded in shadows. Directly before her sat an oak wood desk, behind that sat a large man with shoulder length brown hair and dressed in modern finery.

Even though it was in complete perversion of her ethics and an incalculable degeneration of her negotiating stance Aleena forced herself to show some feigned form of respect for the man if she was going to secure his support, as well as the support of those who served him, in this endeavour. “Dark Wolf” Aleena begrudgingly gave a respectful bow.

The individual she referred to was young, twenties, early thirties, dressed in a tailored suit which appeared to be of the latest fashion. “I was told you have information for me?”

Aleena suppressed her urge to fall into her regular routine, collapsing down in the empty chair before it was offered and beginning the negotiation process before her opponent could recover. Instead Aleena decided to wait until the seat was eventually offered to her. “Indeed Dark Wolf. It concerns the latest venture of the Citadel Council”

A devious smile broke across the _Dark Wolf’s_ lips simply broke down laughing. “And why should I be concerned about the endeavours of the Citadel Council when this station lies deep within the reaches of the Terminus Systems, well beyond their reach?”

“Because I believe they are planning to bring you and your station under their jurisdiction whether you agree to it or not. I think they tire of this station serving as hotbed for those who oppose their control” Aleena said plainly, attempting to add a touch of concern to her voice. This certainly gained the gang leaders attention, causing him to lean forward and clasp his hands together atop his desk.

“I run a legitimate station here where any man is free to pass through, if that attracts some who oppose the Councils rule that is not my concern. And what makes you think they are making an attempt here, have I ever declared my opposition to the Council and their laws?” the man was clearly concerned; he attempted desperately to conceal it behind a shroud of pride.

“No matter what your allegiances may be the Council sees you as an enemy. I believe they have deployed a Spectre on the station to remove you as an enemy”

Now he could no longer conceal it, his fear was evident even without the use of biotics. The man finally recomposed himself. “How did you acquire this information?”

“I have my processes” the response was sufficient, he did not much care how she had obtained the information only that it was accurate and that she was willing to sell it.

“And what exactly are you expecting in return for this information?” he prepared himself for a lengthy bartering process.

“A reasonable finder’s fee” It never occurred.

He cocked an eyebrow, certainly not expecting the result and willing to believe it even less. “And why would you not want to try gorging me for every available credit?”

Aleena leaned forward “Because I rather like having this station beyond the reaches of the Citadel. I do not wish to have to run past half the Citadel fleet every time I pass through here”

The _Dark Wolf_ reached into a desk draw, removing a high numerical credit chip, passing it across the polished surface of his desk. Aleena accepted the chip, inserting it into the holographic receptacle of her Omni-tool, the value represented on the chip being drained into the device until it became an empty shell.

Satisfied Aleena rose to her feet. “The Spectre is a Krogan named Urdnot Wrex. I am sure he will show up here soon enough attempting to trail me” Aleena was eager to make swift exit, not willing to be caught between both Wrex and the gangs at the same time. But if Wrex was still as good as he used to be he would have found out about the meeting less than an hour after she left and was now positioned somewhere in the building across the street, watching the entire meeting through the scope his sniper rifle. “As such I am going to make my exit, and leave Wrex too your security forces”

Aleena scarcely made it half way across the room. “Hold on” Aleena froze at his words, she turned back to face him, radiating anger and frustration at the delay rather than the anxiety she was truly experiencing. “You think you can just set a Krogan Spectre on me and then just walk out of here? No. You lead him here, you kill him”

“I just warned you that a Council Spectre had infiltrated your station, evaded your guards and was now on his way here to kill you. I would say that my part on this was done” Aleena resumed her walk towards the door.

“ _Except, that Wrex is not a Spectre_ ” Aleena froze.

A form emerged from within the shadows, a beast clad in dark purple armour and rough, scaly reptilian skin peering out from the one exposed area of the suit. Aleena recognized the figure instantly as an old rival. “Kixx” fluttered past her frozen blue lips.

The _Dark Wolf_ appeared angrier than stunned as the guard emerged from the darkness as though he had been spawned from the shadows themselves. “What do you mean?” he accused.

“She’s lying” Kixx simply pointed a casual finger at Aleena. “Wrex is a merc, not a Spectre”

The _Dark wolf’s_ eyes snapped back to Aleena. “What the fuck is going on here!” Aleena could not form a response before his patience quickly dissolved. He reached to his belt, retrieving his pistol and taking aim in one sharp motion. “Tell me before I blow your lying stripper head clean off”

Aleena tapped into her emotions, attempting to rouse her biotic abilities to save herself. But her mind was awash with conflicting feeling making it difficult for her to rouse her powers; it looked as though this was to be her end.

But suddenly, like a lightning bolt emerging from the heavens to strike down the sinners, the glass window cracked and splintered around a pin point hole. The _Dark Wolf’s_ head became consumed in a flurry of blood and shattered bone, his arm falling slack as he collapsed down onto the desk.

Aleena leapt towards the door, attempting to leap clear before the mysterious gunman took another shot. Kixx reacted instinctively, drawing his Shotgun from his belt he took aim and fired at Aleena. The majority of the shots splattered across the wall beside her, Kixx unsure whether any of the rounds had made contact.

So far there had been no second shot; the shooter will have long ago abandoned his position. Kixx heard gunfire ring in the corridor with the room secure he moved towards the corridor, his boss was far beyond the help even of modern medicine. Kixx dared to poke his head around the corner, Shotgun ready. The hallway was in ruins, the guards’ less than broken messes after been thrown against the walls. Kixx noticed amongst the broken debris was a thick line of blood staining the floor along the length of the corridor, it was now only a matter of time.

 

***********************

 

Wrex watched as the entire meeting unfolded, firstly as Aleena attempted to run her regular game, then as the deal was closed and lastly the big change which shot the entire scheme to fragments when Kixx emerged from the shadows to confront her. “ _We’ve got someone else in there_ ” Shar squawked through Wrex's COM link. “ _Can you identify the target?_ ”

“Yeah I know him” Wrex said coldly. “I worked with him before, he’s trouble”

“ _Well better that he’s down there with Aleena and the gang leader, let them kill eachother for you_ ” Shar sneered.

Wrex continued to watch passively, when he saw the _Dark Wolf_ draw his pistol that was the last straw. He fired his weapon. “ _You missed!_ ” Shar screeched in his helmet. Wrex ignored him, repacking his weapon and making a quick escape from the roof with rehearsed efficiency. “ _You had a clean shot and you missed her!?_ ”

“Aleena is my kill. No one else’s” Wrex closed the COM; soon the whole station would know what had just transpired. He would have to move fast.

 

***********************

 

“So you shot the gang leader before he could kill Aleena?” Shepard lay against Wrex’s tough reptilian chest, slowly rubbing the tip of her fingers against Wrex’s arm.

“Aleena was my kill. Mercenaries have a strict code; you always kill your own targets yourself. Otherwise what use are we as Mercs?”

Shepard would have to agree. “Sounds almost kind of romantic, so what did you do to her?”

 

***********************

 

_“I made my way down into the busy streets of the station. I was ready to find her”_

 

Aleena ran through the artificially rain soaked streets, dodging past endless waves of commuters as she tried to put as much distance between her and _The Den_ as possible.

Aleena decided to abandon the bustling streets entirely, turning sharply into one of the adjoining alleyways. She threw herself against the dirt slicken walls, content that she had lost any pursuers she took the moment of temporary solitude to finally breathe easily. Aleena slid down onto the floor, her back pressed firmly against the wall as her insides wrenched with every slight twitch as she suffered through the aftermath of an adrenaline high that had allowed her to see her physical condition through rose tinted glasses. But without that unwavering support her body was quickly crashing and it would not be long before she either bled out or died from an infection of whatever wound she had sustained to cause her insides to ignite.

Aleena pulled back the tattered remains of her black cloak, discovering scattering of holes missing from her chest, a river of bright red blood staining her side. Kixx had clearly been a far better shot than she had anticipated, some of the shots finding their mark even amongst the confusion. She was going to have to find a hospital if she expected to live through the nigh-

A figure appeared at the entrance to the alley, fully shattering her chance of retreat via that route. She knew that she had only one option left. She drew her pistol from her belt, raising her arm despite the burning protests of her strained muscles. She took aim, preparing to pull the trigger. But in so doing, she effectively sealed her fate.

 

***********************

 

Wrex scanned the dark alcoves that the alley concealed; ready to engage anything the darkness may try to conceal from him. Wrex found Aleena leaning against the alley wall, bringing a pistol to bear on him.

Wrex froze solid, fully expecting her to fire the weapon in her final act of life, to take his life as her own ended. Aleena held the weapon at arm’s length, her finger grazed the trigger, Wrex prepared to leap for his life and jump clear of the incoming projectile, it never came. Aleena let out a faint cry as the pain violently tore through her system.

Aleena’s arm collapsed at her side, her body falling limp against the wall. Upon seeing that her intention was no longer set on killing him Wrex ran to her aid, kneeling down to cup her light blue cheeks in his large metallic gauntlets. Wrex raised her head to stare into her fluttering eyes, her neck no longer able to withstand the weight of her head. Wrex felt for her pulse, weak but steady, she was alive. Wrex checked her wound, pulling back the folds of her ruffled cloak, discovering the gapping bullet wound scarring her side.

Wrex retrieved a shot of Medigel from his belt pouch, draining the cooling liquid into the open wound, sealing the wound against infection and further blood loss. However she was going to require more sophisticated medical attention if she was to survive the night. With delicate precision, so as not to agitate the wound further, Wrex linked his arm underneath her knees and braced his other arm around her back, rising to his feet with her cradled in his arms. The two of them left the alleyway, seamlessly falling back into the lines of rain soaked commuters.

 

***********************

 

“I was told I could acquire certain... modifications here?” A Turian gang member leaned across the counter of the store.

“Unsure, perhaps you are mistaken. I sell only building tools and materials” Xeltlyn said plainly.

“I was told to the request the ‘Xeltlyn Special Reserves’” he said slyly.

“Very well, I-” the door crashed open, and the accompanying slam of hard metal against metal sent the Turian leaping into the aisles for his life, expecting rounds to pepper the walls followed gang members pouring through to begin tearing the place asunder.

Instead there was only one person stepping through the open door, a figure cradled in their wide arms. Wrex walked silently through the store, not lingering to acknowledge the Turian cowering in the aisles flailing a pistol wildly in the hope that it might keep the 7ft beast at bay.

“Where’s your med kit?” Wrex demanded as he stepped past Xeltlyn, not even waiting for a response. He found his way into one of the spare bedrooms in the back, placing Aleena down onto the bed with gentle care. Wrex retrieved the med kit, throwing it down on the bed next to her he cracked it open to reveal an assortment of medical equipment and drugs.

Wrex released the locks of Aleena’s jumpsuit, retrieving the separate components of her suit as they came loose. Wrex made no attempt to glance at the patches of light blue skin becoming exposed as he removed each plate, he had seen it all before. With her outer layer of armour removed she was left in a two piece undergarment wrapped around her chest and her pelvis.

Wrex reached into the med kit; removing a set of precision pliers, he was going to have to be delicate. The true threat of with the wound was not the rounds themselves, they passed through the body without complications, it was the tattered pieces of fabric that they dragged in after them which was the true danger. The ruined pieces of fabric could result in severe infection; they had to be removed quickly.

Wrex went to work, using the precision pliers to reach into the gapping maws and remove the scattered dark patches of cloth, each time eliciting another sudden jolt of pain from Aleena’s unconscious body as more flesh was forcibly dragged out. Each time he removed another piece of cloth he sealed the agitated wound with another shot of Medigel. Wrex repeated the ritual several times for each new wound he found. The next step was to wrap her torso in bandages; Wrex retrieved a strip of bandages from the med kit, encapsulating her torso in a double wrapping of sterile bandages.

Xylten lumbered through the open door, watching as Wrex conducted his work. “Concerned, is she going to be alright?”

“She’ll live” he said plainly, staring down at the broken body of his friend and his prey.

 

***********************

 

“So you went out on a limb to save the woman you were hired to kill?” Shepard asked with a sense of awe, as if the realization gave her an even greater understanding of Wrex’s psyche.

Wrex sighed beneath his breath. “Yep, would have lost a lot of credits if anyone found out”

Shepard laid an innocent peck on his cheek. “You’re so romantic”

 

***********************

 

_“She was out for a couple hours before she finally came too”_

Aleena’s mind was wrought with pain from a dozen different fronts. Her training and experience as a mercenary springing to life in her mind. She tried to flex her fingers and toes, the appendages resisted with a lumbering creak, but they moved. Next she tried her arms and legs; these proved a far more painful experience as pain tore through her body. Despite her better judgement she raised herself onto her elbows, her torso groaning with every strained motion, but suddenly she felt a weight collapse harshly onto her shoulders. Aleena attempted to resist the harsh pull of gravity, but she had to accept that she could not resist the unstoppable force let alone overcome it. In the end she was forced to fall back against the soft pillows beneath her.

“Nice to see you’re finally awake” a voice spoke to her.

Aleena glanced over to her side, discovering the source of the force that kept her firmly secured against the bed. Wrex stood over her, staring down at her.

“Ugh, what am I doing here?” Aleena’s mind attempted to assemble the scattered pieces.

“I found your broken body in an alleyway, I dragged you back here so I could be the one to kill you and not some drug dealer” Wrex answered.

Aleena smiled “So I assume that you had nothing to do with someone killing the _Dark Wolf_ before we could finish our arrangement?”

Wrex smiled “I assume you weren’t there attempting to gain his support in our duel only to have him killed because of your meeting which will inevitability lead to a power vacuum which could every gang member on the station vying for control?”

“So you did shoot him then?” Aleena smiled.

“If I had” Wrex said coldly. “I probably would have shot him a few more times to be sure”

“Well it seems you were able to pick up where I left off. How did you manage to catch up?”

Wrex smirked “I just walked into the bar a few hours later, slammed the right blokes head against the bar until he gave up the location of your meeting”

“A few hours” she smiled weakly through the pain. “You’re getting slow there Wrex”


	5. Time Out

Aleena laid in her bed, the sounds of the station the lullaby which kept her on the brink of consciousness. Aleena took Wrex’s hand in hers, squeezing it with surprising strength for someone who hours ago had been on the verge of death. Aleena stared into Wrexs blood red, reptilian eyes, their thoughts silently passing between them on a level of consciousness far below the surface of their conscious minds. They each knew how the next few moments would progress but it would all hinge on whoever would be willing to make the first move.

“Let’s take a break” Aleena declared with surprising gusto considering how close she had once been to death.

“Meaning what exactly?” Wrex asked and Aleena answered. The Asari leant up to meet him, summoning all of her lingering strength to stifle the whimpers of pain as her slowly healing wounds were strained by the gentle movements. Wrex passively watched her attempt to kiss him, this fragile creature was barely holding herself together, but she was holding.

Wrex leant his face down to greet hers, their alien lips meshing as though they had been made for eachother. Wrex went as far as to slip his right arm underneath her back, cradling her in his long arms and allowing her tensed muscles to relax of their own accord. Wrex effortlessly held her light weight in his arms, even while being constantly assailed by her feral mouth. Aleena allowed her graceful tongue to pierce Wrex’s reptilian lips, her tongue slithered against Wrex’s strong teeth, tasting fertile territory of flavours she remembered sampling not so long ago. But despite her best efforts, and the clearly intoxicating effect she was having on him, he pulled away from her.

“We can’t do this” he said flatly.

Aleena sighed, she leaned up unassisted, pressing her lips against Wrex’s, only pulling herself back when she was sure her point had been clear. But Wrexs face remained still, a harsh wall of resistance to her alluring advances. Aleena had to concede to him this time. “Why not Wrex”

“You’re injured” Wrex said coldly

Aleena moved a shaking hand across her gently healing wounds. “Last time I remember you had three slugs lodged in your back and you still managed to take me on a trip around the galaxy”

Wrex smiled as the memories cascaded through him. “Firstly, it was four in the back and one in the stomach, and besides we were both a lot younger back then”

“Come on” Aleena persisted, this time pressing the palm of her hand into the back of Wrex’s head, pulling him down towards her. Wrex collapsed carefully down on top of her, bracing his arms against the mattress to avoid crushing her beneath his mighty weight. While his body eventually stopped his face continued to carry forwards, their lips meeting in a passionate union once more. Aleena, despite her weaker position and lingering injuries, quickly assumed dominance over the situation, managing to overpower and overcome her far stronger opponent. But quickly she began to feel resistance acting against her advances, Wrex attempting to break the hold she had over him. But Aleena continued to smother his lips with a barrage of ravenous kisses, attempting to keep him pinned and remove all hope he may have of slipping free from her grasp.

But eventually her fatigue succeeded to gain the better of her, forcing her to surrender whatever delicate hold she had over him. Wrex rose off of the bed, standing before Aleena, clad in the dull red armour of a Krogan Battlemaster. Aleena expected another flurry of excuses and regrets to precede his swift departure. But as time went on this failed to materialise, instead he brought his hand up to the back of his neck. A sudden click was accompanied by a silent hiss as Wrex’s armour suddenly ballooned, cracks appearing between the battle scarred plates of armour.

Wrex prised his large fingers underneath the material, prying it sharply away from his reptilian skin, the cool inrush of air into the previously stale environment was a welcome change, Wrex continued to remove the remaining components of his armour.

Wrex placed the plates of his armour against the wall in an orderly manner. With his armour dealt with he returned to his current conquest, Aleena staring in awe at the seven foot creature that loomed at the foot of her bed. Aleena refused to tear her eyes from the ten inch penis which dangled precariously between his thick legs, it seemed to sway gracefully as he stepped towards her. Wrex braced his knee onto the bed, allowing his momentum to carry him forward and collapse onto all fours over his prey.

Wrex stopped just short of allowing their lips to make contact once again, he hovered eerily over her, like a bird of prey ready to pounce on his unsuspecting victim. But the wait made it all the more sweeter, when Wrex choose to touch his large fingers against the thin strip of clothing encapsulating her breasts she winced in surprise. But as she felt the fabric flutter against her skin, the cool rush of air exciting and hardening her small nipples on contact.

But Wrex was uninterested in idle foreplay, discarding the opportunity for such small pleasures in an attempt to move directly to the main event. But Aleena was not so fickle, clasping her hand around Wrex’s wrist, abruptly halting his attempted advance before it could start. Wrex’s primal, beastly personality urged him to ravage the unruly wench, pin her disobedient hands to the bed and have his way with her until she fell unconscious from the sheer exhaustion of the pleasures he would inflict upon her. But Aleena proved far too great of a catch to waste on a single romp of passion, far better that they remain on good terms so the experience might yet be repeated.

Wrex forced his wandering hands to ascend back up the length of her torso, carefully avoiding the stained areas of the bandages like he was navigating a minefield. Wrex eventually cleared the hazard, his long finger passing over the seam of her bandages onto her bare skin with ease. The pad of his finger rubbed delicately along the base of her heaving chest, rounding the gentle curve before gracefully falling down the far side of her bosom. He continued this process across to the other side, forming crude figure 8 patterns and with each repetition he enflamed the growing embers of desire growing within her even more.

Wrex continued his ministrations, while at the same time lowering his large lips to her quivering tip. The massive disproportion in size made it difficult for Wrex to secure a solid hold, and the slippery nub was constantly breaking free of his grasp. But every time this happened Wrex would simply slide his large tongue out of his mouth and baste the flesh in saliva before resuming the union. But while Wrex was merely enjoying the act, Aleena was relishing it. The sheer thrill that coursed through her body as Wrex’s mouth touched each of her sensitive spots one after the other was exhilarating. While Aleena had demanded that the two of them enjoy some idle foreplay that did not mean that she wished they would have to end it there entirely, but if Wrex continued at this pace she’d have come and gone faster than a Volus on red sand.

Aleena reached a forceful hand downwards, clasping her strong hand around Wrex’s now limp penis, as soon as her hands made contact with his soft meat Wrex broke away from her heaving chest as she gasped much needed breaths.

“I thought you only wanted foreplay?” Wrex smirked, the consequences of his work etched clearly across Aleena’s face.

Aleena however was in no mood for half arsed jokes. “Screw it”

With revitalised forcefulness she pulled Wrex towards her, the Krogan struggling to resist her advances. Wrex guided himself down towards her dripping opening, struggling to find his mark while resisting Aleena’s intervention. Wrex took a blind shot of faith, punching the tip of his quivering penis into her wet snatch. Aleena growled from the back of her alien throat, throwing her palms against Wrex’s strong back, urging him to charge forward. His thighs met hers and they repelled eachother until once again attempting to make contact only to be thrust backwards as soon as they were on the brink.

Wrex continued to thrust, Aleena attempting to push upwards in time to his strokes, each movement causing a new shot of pain and pleasure to course through her as her wounds were irritated but it only served to enhance her animal craving for pleasure. She slapped Wrex’s armoured bicep, attempting to elicit a greater response of anger or pleasure from him. “Come... on” she panted through laboured breaths. “Fuck me harder!”

This distraction however seemed to elicit the opposite effect on him, causing Wrex to slow to a crawl as he tried to decipher her meaning. “What?” he already knew she was serious.

Aleena slapped his arm once again, once more trying to elicit the desired response from this slumbering beast. “I said ‘Fuck me like a wild Varren!’”

Wrex was content to obey her wishes, with all concern for her physical well-being thrown to the solar wind Wrex proceeded to inflict her with every pleasure at his disposal upon her. He resumed his ministrations upon her with revitalised vigour, Aleena’s mind was now awash with uncontained pleasures she was finding increasingly difficult to keep hold of. The more she attempted to suppress them the more eager they seemed to be to reach the surface. Eventually she could do nothing but give into her desires.

Aleena let go with a flurry of girl cum, Wrex’s own fluids intermixing together with her. Wrex braced his palms against the mattress, his arms wavering under his heavy weight. He allowed his left arm to collapse in on itself, collapsing onto his back next to her.

Aleena sucked in pained breaths in an attempt to revitalise her shattered muscles. Aleena summoned up what little energy she had, turning her head to face him. “Looks like I’ve still got it”


	6. The Pursuit

An artificial morning broke far too quickly over the station than either of them would have liked. Wrex awakened with a groggy, reptilian ‘Uggh’. He felt the reassuring weight of his shotgun braced against his armoured chest; he always slept with his weapon in hand, especially on a station full of gangs, murderers, rapists and thieves. It was one of the reasons why he’d managed to survive so long. Wrex rose from his bed, brandishing his shotgun before him as a warning to any who may be lying in wait. He slipped off of the mattress, the springs groaning as his massive weight was finally released.

Wrex stepped into the hall which connected the ring of storage rooms and living quarters which made up the back rooms of Xylten’s store. Wrex strode down the hall; pressing his palm against the door he entered Aleena’s room. Her bed was empty; the room was stripped bare of her weapons and armour. Wrex instinctively brought his weapon up to his chest, wary in case whatever force had taken her still lingered. The room was devoid of evidence to suggest foul play, which indicated that Aleena had left of her own freewill. Wrex stepped towards the bed, placing his palm against the sheets the bed was cold, she was long gone. Wrex sheathed his weapon in frustration, stepping out of the room his heavy stomps resonating his anger. Xylten appeared from his office to witness the commotion. “Concerned. What seems to be the problem Wrex?”

“Aleena is gone” Wrex did not break stride as he passed Xylten deeper into the building.

“Shocked. Was she taken by force” Xylten followed Wrex into his room, he found Wrex in his room, gathering what few possessions he had with him.

“No, looks like she jumped ship last night”

Wrex retrieved his Assault Rifle leaning against the wall, he bounced the weapon in his hands, reviewing the delicate instrument with practiced efficiency. Wrex turned the weapon on the wall, testing the balance and aligning the sight. Wrex fired the weapon into a blank section of wall; the device coughed with an audible clunk, the inner workings having been disabled. The realization quickly dawned on Wrex. “Damn Schutta disabled my weapons”

“Surprised. How did she do it? Perhaps I could repair them?”

Wrex discarded the empty shell onto the bed, retrieving the accompanying sniper rifle lying beside it, a similar result followed with the weapon. “I don’t know, and I can’t waste time trying to find out”

Wrex pulled his Shotgun from his belt, the weapon unfolding in his hand, he engaged the trigger, a constellation of smoking holes appearing in the wall. “Seems your Shotgun works at least” The Elcor commented casually, bullet holes a common occurrence on the station.

“She probably did not want to take the risk trying to take it off me, or perhaps she just wanted to keep things interesting for a little while longer” Wrex stowed his one working weapon at his hip, turning to face his friend. “Thank you Xylten. I’ll see you again the next time I’m tasked to hunt down another lifelong friend” And with that he left to resume the hunt.

 

***********************

 

“Shar” Wrex walked through the busy city streets, unsure and uncaring about exactly where he was going. The COM came to life.

“Wrex, did you make any progress after your sudden rush of criminal honour last night?” Wrex could hear the poison seeping into Shars voice.

“Aleena got away” Wrex was careful to avoid any indication of their pact last night, lest it compromise his deal with Alas. “I need you to keep an eye on the spaceports. Things are developing faster than either of us could anticipate, she may make a run for it” Wrex knew that Aleena would never abandon their contest until at least one of them was dead, but for now it helped keep Shar off of his back for a few hours, it was worth it.

“Right, and what are you going to do?” Shar inquired. Wrex suddenly came to a halt in mid-step. “How do you know she hasn’t already left the station immediately after you had your little morality moment? And-”

“Hey. Are you Wrex?” he heard a voice just behind him.

Wrex could already decipher from the tone of the voice that it was. “Shar, I just got something here. I’ll call you back” Wrex closed his COM, turning to face the source of the voice he encountered the barrel of a pistol wavering in his face.

“You Wrex?” the human mercenary at the end of the weapon repeated. The guy was young, dark skinned, dressed in heavy ballistic armour, behind him stood a Turian in a similar uniform. The crowd flowed casually around them, continuing their commute as if this were a daily occurrence, which on this station probably was. The quality of their equipment clearly surpassed their experience in using it, not having proper intelligence before intercepting your target, confronting them in the open street and drawing attention to yourself before striking were all ways of preventing a chance of long life as a mercenary.

“Yeah” Wrex said plainly.

“Kixx says goodbye” it appeared this kid had learnt his trade from the Holo-vids.

Wrex lashed out with his hand grasping for the mercs throat, his large fingers clamping around the humans fragile wind pipe, his muscles starved of the oxygen required to draw his weapon to bear. The Turian escorting the human brought his weapon to bear against Wrex, pulling the trigger a barrage of tiny projectiles emerged from the barrel of his gun. Wrex pulled the human tightly against his chest as a shield, the mercs kinetic barrier absorbing the blunt force impacts. Wrex ensured to keep his hostage between him and his assailant, stepping in time to the Turians attempts to circle around him, the movements made easier as the street was now abandoned by the majority of commuters who valued their lives.

The mercenaries’ kinetic barrier collapsed, Wrexs time was over. Wrex threw the human forward with impressive force, striking his partner his dead weight brought his partner down crashing violently to the deck, allowing Wrex to span the step across the gap between them he drew his blade from its sheath in one fluid motion. The Turian threw the dead weight of the corpse off of himself in time to feel the full force of Wrex’s boot being pressed down upon his alien throat. Wrex’s momentum carried him forward, allowing him to plunge his blade into the creatures chest with powerful force, the kinetic barrier unable to save him, the tip of the blade slowed as it encountered the resistance of his armour. But the advance continued and the blade pierced through the metal plating, digging into the creature’s soft flesh beneath it. Wrex twisted the blade in its hold, eliciting a few final desperate cries of pain before his adversary finally succumbed to the maws of death.

Wrex withdrew his blade from the Turians chest; rising to his feet he wiped the blade clean on the dead man’s armour before returning it to its sheath. Wrex took the moment of silence to inspect his prize, the weapons the mercs had instead turned out to be modest Quarian redesigns of old Turian technology. He held the weapon in his arms, wandering sight, uneven weight balance, and slippery grip. The Battlemaster would have eagerly smashed the piece of junk over the mercs head simply for daring to carry such an offensive copy if he did not require it so readily, and if his target were still alive to feel the impact.

Wrexs COM link came to life, drawing him from his thoughts. “ _Wrex, are you receiving?_ ” Xylten’s lumbering voice asked through his communicator.

“Yeah Xylten, I’m ok. What is it?”

“ _Hopeful. I just received a report from one of my agents in the stations medical facility; you may want to hear this_ ”

 

*************Ten minutes earlier*****************

 

Aleena felt bad about a lot of things in this situation. She raised her arm over her head, discharging her pistol held in her hand into the ceiling above her. She lowered the weapon so she held it at arm’s length, directly into the face of the orderly shaking in front of her. “Open it”

The human was shaking violently with uncontrolled fear, the prospect of death coming after him an entirely new phenomenon to him. The orderly tapped at the doors keypad with quivering hands, his fear racked mind attempting to remember the combination. Aleena did not have time to waste, someone would have heard the shots and attracted the attention of whatever passed for security in a hospital on a station run by gangs, and where ever they were being drawn Wrex would soon follow. Aleena fired another shot of encouragement into the air, startling the orderly with a light yelp. He threw his palm against the scanner, allowing the system to confirm his identity before the secure door finally opened.

The orderly turned to face his captor, waiting for her verdict on his fate. Aleena placed the gun to his forehead. “Run. If you tell anyone about me I’ll kill you”

His face beamed with hope. “Thank you. Thank you” he wheezed past shaking lips, running down the corridor with hurried urgency, keen to enjoy his continuing life to the fullest. Aleena knew he was far too scared to be any threat and another trail of bodies would only lead Wrex ever closer to her.

Aleena stepped through the now opened door, slamming it shut and securing it behind herself. She emerged into an operating theatre; the room was lined with medical supplies, equipment, Medi-gel, everything she would need to get herself back into fighting condition.

Aleena unclipped her weapons from her back, laying them down beside her. She retained her pistol on her belt, just in case. Aleena unfastened the clamps which held her armour tightly to her skin, releasing a sudden rush of stale air laced with the feral stench of dry blood wafted into the otherwise sterile environment, Aleena braced her chest plate against the base of the operating bed. Aleena examined her now exposed stomach, the fresh bandages Wrex had applied the night before were now coarse and the bright blue stains had turned dark and stale purple. Aleena peeled back the layers that were encapsulating her torso, the stains of each layer worsening the deeper she delved. Eventually, with a painful hiss as the wounds were once again agitated, she pulled back the final layer. The true extent of the damage was only visible once the bandages had been removed, the flesh around the entry wounds had become torn and damaged by the initial impacts and then again by Wrex’s attempts to remove the projectiles. The medi-gel she had used had helped to seal the wounds sufficiently that she would not bleed to death, but proper surgery was still urgently required.

Aleena retrieved another canister of medi-gel from the supply closet, injecting the substance against the worst spots which still wept drops of bright blue blood. The soft fluid seeped into her skin, creating a protective sheen over the wounds to prevent infection. Aleena retrieved a roll of bandages, wrapping them tightly around her torso in an effort to seal the wounds.

A powerful crash resonated against the hardened door to the Operating Room. Aleena snapped around, retrieving her pistol from her belt and turning it on her target in a single graceful arc. Her target was in her sights, but there was no need to fire. “So you finally caught up with me did you?”

 

***********************

 

Wrex could not believe how this had turned out. He had just charged across half the station, shot his way through a dozen gang members assigned to guard the building with orders to ‘ _Shoot anyone trying to get in until we get the Asari bitch chasing her next fix of Red Sand_ ’ and his target finally stood less than 20ft away from him. And yet he still could not reach her solely because of a single set of heavily reinforced doors sealing the entrance to the operating room. The gang lords controlling the facility had invested in only the best security systems to maintain the safety of their product from the scores of drug addicts roaming the streets in search of their next fix.

“So what do we do now then?” Wrex inquired, with building frustration as Aleena lowered her weapon.

Aleena resumed her delicate work with all the speed and urgency of someone who had all the time in the world, wrapping her final layer of bandages around her torso. “Well I’m safely secured inside this reinforced room and you’re out there. And I believe it shouldn’t be too long before more gang members’ turn up to intercept the intruders”

Wrex brought his weapon into view. “I just killed a dozen armed guards with a cheap knock off Shotgun to get here. What makes you think I cannot handle a few more?”

“I don’t doubt you’ll be able to kill them” a devious smile grew on the Asaris lips. “It’s just before they get to me they have to go through you”

A sudden, sharp click resonated through the room’s one after the other. The entire floor was suddenly bathed in perpetual darkness. The red tinted emergency lights engaged overhead, draping the two of them in blood red light. “And let me guess, you disabled the facilities power generator so I couldn’t hack the door controls?”

Aleena looked as dumbfounded as him. “I didn’t do that” Aleena’s voice was laced thick with fear, she spoke the truth.

 

***********************10 minutes earlier***********************

 

Kixx stepped through the perimeter security doors. The low level entryways could be easily hacked with the codes he had memorised decades ago, but he knew that once he entered the higher levels of security he would have to become a bit more creative in his entry methods.

“Halt!” a mechanically augmented voice called out to him, he begrudgingly obeyed their command. Ahead of him was another heavily reinforced steel door, flanked on either side by two Turian guards in jet black combat armour. Along with the usual business interests such as Red Sand dealing, Asari slaves, Illegal weapon modifications etc the stations larger gangs also held control over the stations Spaceport, Med clinic, Power plant and other main surfaces, allowing them to supplement their already bloated revenues. This also meant the controlling gangs maintained the security to protect their assets. Most of these facilities were operated by the Dark Wolf and his gang. He was not going to appreciate what Kixx was planning, if he had even still been alive to care.

“I have orders from your boss; I require access to the Environmental Control Room” Kixx attempted to bluff his way past the guards, solely with the hope of conserving time and ammunition.

“No one gets in here without authorization” The Turian answered, his mouth piece amplifying his booming voice.

“You got shit in your ears?” Kixx asked the guard. “Your boss sent me down here, so open the door and let me do my job”

The Turian finally gave in to his frustration, raising his Assault Rifle to face Kixx. “No one gets in without authorization”

Kixx’s patience finally ended. Kixx lashed out towards the offending guard, his right punch wrenching the soldier’s weapon off target, his left hand clasped tightly around the guards exposed neck. Kixx utilized his momentum to slam the guard into the wall behind him with great force. The guards’ partner attempted to draw his Assault Rifle up against his enemy but Kixx moved too quickly for the Turian to catch, drawing his Shotgun on the second guard before he could react.

The two combatants simply glared at eachother from across the divide, each with their weapons trained on the other, each prepared to do what needed to be done, it was important for Kixx to show that he had the upper hand. While he was the one holding the hostage these two held the code to open the door. But while Kixx only needed one alive to gain the code a firefight would likely ending up killing both the guards before the necessary information could be extracted. He would have to proceed carefully.

Kixx decided to make the first move. “Open it” Kixx’s tone was solid his voice unwavering as he braced his Turian hostage to the wall, the guard refused to surrender to his blackmail. Kixx increased the pressure around the guards neck, ensuring that his point was effectively made, his partner finally conceded.

Kixx lowered his weapon with careful slowness, he turned to face the control panel, typing in the memorized code with a spat curse. The door lock disengaged, the two sections of the door separating to reveal the room beyond. Kixx’s reptilian lips curled into a crude smile. He brought his captive up to his chest, keeping his weapon centred on the remaining guard. Kixx side stepped around him, the two opposing sides never breaking eye contact or faltering the tight grips on their weapons. Kixx stepped across the seam of the door, now the engagement was to end.

Kixx pushed his captive away from his chest, the mercenary stumbling forward, the two guards’ struck eachother, their combined weight collapsing in a painful heap on the floor. With grace and speed Kixx drew a grenade from his belt, primed it and threw it towards the mercs in one smooth arc. The device latched onto the floor before them, one guard foresaw their impending doom and scrambled for the device in hopes of saving himself. Kixx tapped the door control, sealing the door between them. The resounding ‘thump’ on the other side told him that the deed was done.

Kixx stepped deeper into the room he had entered. The room was lit with a faint blue glow, the large computer screen at the far end of the room contrasting with a bright orange radiance which seemed to warm him the closer he came to it. Kixx reached the computer, before him lay an array of holographic and physical controls he could utilize to manipulate the stations systems.

This station had been constructed generations ago by the Salarians for use as a listening post to observe positions within the system. As technology advanced the value of the station began to deteriorate until the Salarian government decided to abandon the enterprise entirely. The station then became a hot bed for the criminals still inhabiting it today. In order to remain hidden from enemy sensors the station remained in the shadow of one of the local planets moons for the majority of its rotation around the systems central sun. To avoid detection by having shipments of Element Zero delivered the station relied upon solar energy, emerging every few years to recharge the half-dozen cells attached to the base of the station. These cells would then be used to power the stations functions for the next period before the stations next recharge. But frankly Kixx didn’t care about the clever science behind this; he was solely here for one thing, the Deadlocks. The stations systems required only a fraction of the energy collected at any one time to deal with the loads, the deadlocks were in place control and correctly distribute the energy across the station, preventing systems from overloading or going critical. These systems could only be accessed by the stations commanding officer, now the largest gang leader.

Kixx removed the security card he had stolen from the Dark Wolf’s corpse, injecting the device into the terminal. He knew now that both Aleena and Wrex were on the station, he also knew that the two were involved in some kind of contest to see who could kill the other, likely because someone had offered each of them a significant reward for the others head. Kixx also knew that if he confronted either of them directly their sense of ‘Honour’ would likely force the two of them to unite against their common enemy. Instead Kixx had decided to opt for a more indirect approach.

The terminal beeped its acknowledgement, the program had engaged. A blueprint of the station appeared on the screen, its semi-circular crown supporting the spire like extension beneath it, the underside of the station pocketed by glowing orange tanks. Only one of the tanks led a trail of orange trailing towards the dark blue centre of the station. One by one the others quickly followed suit, each cutting pathways through the dark blue void to meet in the centre. The final pathway’s met and the screen was suddenly awash with fiery red warnings and alerts, accompanied by the feral scream of sirens which punctured through the looming silence. Kixx’s work was done, his plan was in motion. He simply left the control room and the station to its fate.

 

***********************

 

“So Kixx tried to kill you and Aleena” Shepard asked.

“Yeap, we’d both worked with him on jobs before. We knew he was a cold, heartless bastard, the type to get the job done no matter the cost in lives”

“Kind of remind you of someone?” Jane asked.

“Humph” Wrex had to admit the similarities between Kixx and Saren was striking. “Yeah, well I am sure they will have plenty of good throat-cutting strategies to discuss in the void”

 

***********************

 

_“At this point neither of us knew what Kixx had done. We just assumed the stations equipment had finally failed. We did not know how far he was willing to go to see us both dead”_

 

Wrex and Aleena could only stare dumbfounded at eachother from across the divide, each unsure of exactly how the situation had changed but both knowing full well that it had changed dramatically. The tension was only broken by a sudden explosion which cascaded through the room in a resounding wave of crashes, forcing Wrex and Aleena to brace against the wall for support. Wrex rose back to his feet, his COM link suddenly came to life as if awakened by the energy of the explosion. “ _Wrex can you hear me?_ ” Xylten’s slow, lumbering voice resounded in his earpiece.

“Xylten, what just happened?” Wrex pleaded.

“Emergency. _The stations power plant just went critical” Xylten’s tone remained flatly stable. “My spies saw Kixx enter the building shortly before, it is likely he caused the explosion_ ”

“He’s trying to get both of us” the realization struck Aleena.

“ _Aleena, it is good to hear you are alive. You must both get off the station; the reactor has become unstable and the entire station is likely to explode. I am heading for my ship, you should do the same_ ”

“Roger that. I’m heading for the _Anaconda_ ” Wrex closed the COM link, turning back to face Aleena. “Why don’t we call this one a tie?”

Aleena smiled, leaning forward she lay a kiss on the glass of the door separating them. “For now” Aleena quickly scrambled back to retrieve her weapons. Wrex expected her to disengage the lock and follow with him, but it seemed she was a little smarter than that. While the thought had crossed him to simply shoot her when she opened the door the currently escalating situation and his honour as a Mercenary concerned him more than disappointing the Volus. Aleena leant down and removed the grate covering the access to the air vent on the far side of the door.

With one final glance over her shoulder she passed Wrex a carefree smile before she disappeared into the vent, leaving Wrex alone to ponder his situation. Wrex quickly realized there was little left tying him to this station and its doomed fate. So he did the only thing he had left, he turned on his heel and charged down the corridor. He was ready to get off this god forsaken station.

 

***********************

 

“ _Wrex, Urdnot Wrex are you receiving me?_ ”

 

Wrex lashed out with the butt of his rifle, beating back another deranged looter as they grasped for the weapons secured at his back. Wrex fought back against their ravenous hands, discharging a few wild shots from his assault rifle into the air in an attempt to keep his aggressors at arms length. The act only seemed to instil the rampant creatures to fight with greater ferocity as they clawed for the weapons they hoped would be their way off of this station.

All around him hundreds of terrified civilians scrambled through the Spaceport in desperate search of any ship they could use to get clear of the station. A natural break finally occurred in the motions of the people surrounding Wrex, freeing his arm to allow him to answer his COM link. “Shar, what is it I’m busy!?” Wrex smashed his gauntleted hand into some unlucky scavengers face, their fingers wrapped around his weapon loosened, falling free of their hold.

“ _The stations security network just went down.  I am analysing a flood of COM traffic, from what I can decipher the stations core is going critical. I assume that's your doing?_ ”

“It was Kixx” Wrex tapped into the anger building up inside of him, using it to fuel his biotic abilities he lashed out all his energy in a single direction, forcing out a concussive wave to tear through the group surrounding him, leaving a ravenous scar in the surface of the deck as the people were thrown into the air and crashed to the floor in a painful heap. The realization that he was a biotic seemed to deter the scavengers far faster than any physical display of aggression. “Kixx sent the station into melt down in order to kill Aleena and me”

“She hasn’t left the station. I found her in the medical bay; crazy schutta locked herself in the secure Med-centre and escaped through the ventilation system”

Shar pondered the response “ _Then how are we proceeding?_ ”

“Well I am getting off this death trap” Wrex charged through the Spaceport. “Whether Aleena makes it off the station is not my concern”

“ _Mr. Alas is not going to like that_ ” Shar sounded almost serious.

“Sod Alas. As long as both of us are breathing the bounty is still live, until either I or Aleena are dead we will keep hunting eachother”

“ _I am sure Mr. Alas will hold you to that, if you make it back_ ” Shar ended the conversation, allowing Wrex to return to the situation at hand.

Wrex finally reached his destination, the secure hanger bay where the _Anaconda_ was docked. The airlock controls were marked and scratched in several places; looters had obviously made attempts to hijack his craft, assuming they could either guess the code or failing that smash their way through to force the door open, but in truth the keypad was merely camouflage. Wrex yanked the fake covering loose, exposing the array of additional scanners and security devices beneath it. Wrex removed the gauntlet covering his right hand, placing it against the metal, feeling a sharp stab of pain ripping through his hand as a thin needle extended to pierce his flesh, draining a sample of blood to confirm his identity. The system analysed the temperature and composition of the sample to ensure this was a live sample rather than one collected earlier. The computer beeped its acknowledgement, the airlock doors parting before him as he re-secured his armour in place.

Wrex ran up the loading ramp, the _Anaconda_ appeared undisturbed. He ran through the inner chambers and into the cockpit, engaging the engines as soon as his hands met the controls. The ship lifted gracefully off the deck, oblivious to the danger surrounding it as the station shook itself to pieces. The _Anaconda_ leapt out of the confines of the hanger and out into open space.

The situation outside however was deteriorating far faster than on the inside. The entire station was surrounded by a fleet of ships, the majority of them fleeing at top speed towards the edge of the system to get clear of the blast radius. Wrex manoeuvred the ship at high speed, evading the ships as best he could he finally cleared the bulk of the ships surrounding the station, emerging in open space.

Wrex brought the engines back to idle, the gentle hum soothing his racked mind as the effects of his adrenaline high finally subsided, the full brunt of his ordeal collapsing down on top of him. The Krogan rubbed his gloved hand against his temple, attempting to sooth his tense muscles. Wrexs COM link beeped to life, breaking the looming silence he had craved so intensely.

Wrex begrudgingly answered the call, expecting a flurry of wheezed demands and complaints from Alas or his lapdog Shar. Surprisingly the screen was taken up by Xylten’s large form. “ _Glad. It is good to see you made it out alive, Wrex_ ”

“Yeah” Wrex looked up through the view screen just in time to see the station finally collapse beneath its own weight, its structure buckling, and the cracks in its surface venting atmosphere into space. The broken wreck exploded as the flammable gases within station ignited under the intense heat. The concentrated flash of light dissipated as quickly as it had come, the burning metal quickly cooling in the vacuum of space. “Any idea if Aleena made it out alive?” his concern was both for her safety and that of his bounty.

Xylten pondered the question for a moment. “ _Just this_ ”

A portion of Wrex’s screen darkened to a deep blue accompanying the words “Better luck next time” appeared on the screen, mocking him.

Wrex just had to laugh at Aleena’s sense of humour. He knew could he have questioned Xylten about the notes authenticity but he trusted Xylten, he knew the note was genuine. Wrex also noted that everything besides the note itself had been wiped, no tracking code, no terminal ID. “Smart girl” he muttered beneath his breath. “Thanks Xylten. We’ll see eachother next time I have a target to track down right outside your place of business” Wrex terminated the link. Nothing else needed to be said between them. They both knew what this meant- for Aleena, for Wrex.

Wrex activated the ships built in auto-pilot system, setting it to lead the ship on a random heading through several Mass Relays before finally returning to the Citadel. Alas was not going to like what he had to say when he walked back into his fancy office.

 

***********************

 

Alas set his large elbows onto his desk, his hands supporting his head as he wheezed in several strained breaths. It took all of his energy to meet the mercenary’s eyes and all of his restraints to not either have him thrown out of his office or be shot on the spot.

“Let me get this straight” Alas sucked in a few more breaths through his filter before continuing. “I offer you good money to kill one person. You track her down to the station; you corner her in a secure room. And then you just let her go?!” his voice modulator screeched with the strain of saying the last few words.

Wrex simply shrugged his wide shoulders, his armour moving seamlessly in time with his body. “I couldn’t get through the reinforced security door, the station was exploding. Nothing I could do”

“You could have found her again!” Alas wheezed. “You could have put a bullet in her thick, stripper head; like we agreed!”

“Trust me Aleena’s not that easy to kill” Wrex remained stone-faced.  “You only ever find her when she allows you too. You on the other hand are not so hard to find”

“What do you mean?” Alas’s heart raced in his chest.

“I mean she is alive, she is still out there” Wrex answered.

“And what makes you so sure she is still alive?” Alas was sceptical.

“A message I received after the station collapsed. No tracking number, no ID. It’s definitely Aleena”. Alas’s breathing rate noticeably increased. Wrex chuckled at the sight. “And exactly how long do you think it will be before she deciphers you were the one who sent me after her? Most hired guns, they are usually ordered by the disgruntled ex”

Alas stirred in his seat. “It does not matter. She wouldn’t be able to get onto the Citadel let alone past my security”

Wrex laughed openly at his bold remark. “You hired ME to kill her. That means you know what she is capable of. You really think these three-” he indicated Shar and the guards with a wave of his giant hand. “Are goanna stop Aleena when she has a grudge?” Wrex shook his head, slowly. “Nope” Wrex stepped forward, pressing his gauntleted fists down onto Alas’s fancy desk to maintain his large weight. “You wanna survive the week, you are goanna have to hire me full time”

“What!” Alas’s respirator suddenly jolted as the shock roiled through his body. He began to take slow, deliberate breaths, calming his haywire systems to prevent an entire lapse. The realization quickly settled on him, he knew this was his only option. “Very well, but you can forget about being paid for that last assignment. You still report to me and Captain Shar”

Wrex shrugged. “Fine” he rose himself to full height. “I’ll see you tomorrow” And with that he turned to leave. As soon as he was clear of the Presidium he was heading straight for Choras Den. There was no way he was going to spend the last night before beginning what would likely be the most boring assignment of his career sober and alone.


End file.
